Phased array systems include numerous antenna elements, and can form beams by selectively activating all or a portion of antenna elements of a given array. Scanning or steering of the beams can be accomplished by shifting the phase of the signals emitted from the antenna elements in order to provide constructive and/or destructive interference. The ability to form and steer a beam permits multiple functions to be performed by the phased array system. Further, modern phased array systems often operate simultaneously in multiple frequency bands. For example, phased array systems might be employed in radar systems that use the beams to derive information (e.g., “telemetry data”) about remote targets.